SHALL WE DANCE, SEGUNDA VERSAO
by Pipe
Summary: Uma historia em varias versoes. Um casal, uma cena de ciumes, uma musica, uma reconciliacao. Agora o casal eh Afrodite & Mascara da Morte. Yaoi, claro.


**SHALL WE DANCE?**

**VERSÃO 2 – MOZINHO & MOZÃO...**

Já fazia alguns dias que Afrodite não pensava noutra coisa. O aniversário de casamento de Milo & Camus estava chegando e os dois, sem um saber do outro, haviam pedido ao cavaleiro de Peixes que escolhesse uma música especial para cantarem de presente ao amado. Dido andava de um lado para outro no seu quarto na casa de Câncer, cantarolando uma música atrás da outra sem se decidir. No chão, inúmeras letras de canções românticas. Até que de repente... todo e qualquer pensamento voou pela janela, enxotado por um riff de guitarra, NO ÚLTIMO!

Afrodite deu um grito de susto, depois foi para a sala disposto a socar o Mozão. Máscara da Morte sempre foi roqueiro (juntamente com Shura e Milo) e de vez em quando tirava do fundo do baú algum disco pra matar as saudades. Oras, que matasse só as saudades, não seu Mozinho do coração.

MOZÃO! QUE BARULHEIRA É ESSA? EU TAVA TENTANDO PENSAR E... minha deusa...

Ao chegar à sala, Afrodite perdeu toda e qualquer revolta. Carlo estava vendo um DVD de rock e na tela da TV, neste exato momento, um deus grego alto, musculoso, apenas de calça jeans e botas, de cabelos longos erguia a cabeça pra gemer: "Is this love/ That I'm felling/ This is must be love / That I'm waiting for..."

Máscara da Morte virou a cabeça pro marido estático.

Desculpe, Mozinho. É que o Shura me emprestou esse DVD com os melhores momentos do rock nos anos 70/80 e... que foi?

Afrodite deu a volta e se sentou no sofá, olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Balbuciou:

Quem é esse cara?

David Coverdale, do Whitesnake. Essa é uma baladinha, mas eles têm som da pesada também...

Minha deusa Liebe... tem mais conjuntos de rock assim?

Assim como?

Cabelos longos, corpitchos marombados...

Ah, era uma certa regra na época. Atrair as meninas com gays de voz tonitruante... Olha o Lee Roth do Van Halen...

Mas de repente, a ficha caiu no cavaleiro de Câncer. Afrodite encarava abobalhado a TV e estava num estado de semi-ereção. "Gays de voz tonitruante e corpo sarado. Onde eu estou com a cabeça? Eu sou casado com um, que está quase babando na frente da tela. Patzo!" Deu um tapa na própria testa e desligou o DVD.

Mozão?

_Scusateme_, Mozinho. Eu te atrapalhei, né? Vou lá devolver o DVD ao Shura. Pode ficar à vontade pra pensar nas suas coisas. Volto já.

E subiu, sem dar chance ao outro de pensar ou responder alguma coisa. O gênio latino de Máscara da Morte transbordava em ciúmes. Nem raciocinou que tipos como David Coverdale Afrodite via todos os dias no Santuário... e foi a ele que Dido escolheu. Shura estranhou:

Viu tudo, jáááá? Te falei que não tinha pressa, que podia ficar com ele uns dias...

Depois eu vejo com calma, na sua casa.

_Qué__ pasa_? Afrodite bronqueou do barulho?

Não gostou muito. Ele está procurando o presente dos pombinhos da oitava casa. E além do mais, é melhor ver com alguém que entende do riscado, pra poder comentar. Depois a gente faz um revival com o Milo, certo? – e virou-se pra voltar a Câncer. Shura ficou com uma impressão de que alguma coisa não encaixava ali...

Como diria Aldebaran, tem caroço nesse angu. Ele não me falou toda _la__ verdad. Bien, no es _da minha conta

Afrodite também ficou meio que boiando com a saída repentina do marido. Suspirou de impaciência, porque além de ter perdido o fio da meada de seus pensamentos, agora estava excitado. Resolveu colocar uma música pra dançar, pra ir preparando os músculos pra atacar o Mozão quando ele voltasse. Pegou sua seleção dançante (músicas para treinamento de boiolagem explicita, diria Carlo) e escolheu uma. Foi se balançando com a introdução.

Quando Máscara chegou, Prince já estava cantando WHEN DOVES CRY. Ficou olhando Afrodite acompanhar a música, os braços erguidos, o corpo esguio se contorcendo como se não tivesse ossos. Quaisquer vestígios de irritação esfumaçou-se, dando lugar a um desejo enorme de deitar aquele corpo no tapete agora e ouvir o dono dele gemer e gritar de prazer.

Numa virada, os olhos se encontraram e Afrodite se arrepiou. Carlo estava com a vontade jorrando do olhar azul. Sem perder o ritmo foi se aproximando e estendo as mãos, o convidando pra dançar com ele. Mas o italiano queria outro tipo de dança e só se balançando, foi despindo seu Mozinho devagar. Pegou na mão dele e fez ele virar, para admirar melhor a pele alva, os músculos definidos e aquela bunda arrebitada que era sua perdição. Ao sentir o Mozão encostar o corpo sarado no dele, o cavaleiro de Peixes rebolou mais, aumentando o atrito dos corpos... Carlo não teve um segundo de hesitação. Debruçou o Mozinho no encosto do sofá e foi penetrando-o com jeito, vendo-o rebolar e gemer gostosamente...

Aaaahhh, Carlooooo...

Hmmmm, Dido... como pode ser tão gostosinho? _Maledeto_, fica de pau duro pra qualquer marombado que vê na TV...

Carlo arregalou os olhos. Tinha se traído. Afrodite também percebeu e se contraiu, apertando o outro que gemeu uma vez mais...

"Então é isso. Ele tirou o DVD porque eu fiquei meio excitado com os roqueiros... Esse meu Mozão, latino ciumento..."

Esquece que eu falei, to delirando de tesão... – mas Afrodite estava se afastando, até conseguir virar o corpo pra encara-lo.

Mo, ta com ciuminho? E de uns veados que eu nunca nem vou chegar perto na vida? – aproximou os lábios carnudos da boca do outro. – Que bobagem. Meu sonho de consumo sempre foi você. Eu sempre quis me entregar ao seu corpo. É você quem faz isso comigo. – guiou a mão de Carlo para a sua ereção.

Máscara da Morte enrubesceu. Sabia que era bobagem, mas, _cazzo_! Tinha ciúmes mesmo. Aquele era o cavaleiro mais cobiçado do Santuário, o mais belo, muitas mulheres e muitos homens dariam uma perna e um braço por apenas uma noite com aquele ser que... se agarrava a ele agora e colocava uma perna em seu quadril, oferecendo seu corpo.

_Mio_ Mozinho...

Só seu... – gemeu Afrodite, ao ser penetrado novamente... – Só e somente seu, carcamano ciumento... Ah, seu cabeçudo, como pode pensar que eu trocaria você por uma ilusão?

E atacou a boca sorridente com novos beijos famintos. Carlo perdeu o pouco controle que tinha e suspendendo Afrodite, o prensou contra a parede, num vai e vem frenético. Os gritos desciam até a casa de Capricórnio obrigando Shura a sorrir:

_Madre de Dios_! Não sei porque que foi a briga, mas as pazes tão sendo boas! Vou descer até Escorpião, pra ter um pouco de sossego...

Num ultimo grito, Afrodite gozou entre eles. Carlo também chegou ao seu final, deslizando encaixado com o outro pela parede. Ajoelhou-se no chão, as testas encostadas, os corpos suados, as respirações ofegantes.

Você precisa ter mais crises de ciúmes iguais a essa... – riu Afrodite

Melhor não... Os vizinhos não agüentariam.

Ai, minha deusa. Será possível que o Shura ouviu alguma coisa?

Se ele ouviu, te prepara. Vai ser tiração de sarro um mês seguido...

Bem, já que vai ser mesmo... perdido por um, perdido por mil...

Que você quer dizer com isso?

Que eu to melado, suado, querendo um bom banho de banheira com meu maridinho... que também parece pronto pra outra...

Parece, né? – Máscara respirou fundo e ergueu-se, trazendo Afrodite com ele, no colo. – Mas acho que eu to mesmo...

Vamos por uma música?

Acho melhor eu cantar no seu ouvido... – e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar e rir, malicioso...

N/A: Ciúmes e pazes, com uma mesma música. Acharam legal? Comments, please. 05/09/05


End file.
